The Monroe Job
by Pride of Ergastulum
Summary: Emma stumbles into a confrontation involving the Monroe family. She finally meets the (in)famous Daniel Monroe one of the Four Fathers, a leading figure of Ergastulum. Can she trust her instincts or rely on Nic's respect for one of the only father type figures in his life? Will Emma find new friends or make some foes? Thanks for reading as always, 5 chapter story.
1. Unexpected Confrontation

Emma hummed merrily as she walked along in the afternoon sun her ear phones blocking out the world around her, shifting the heavy bag of books on back. Nic had given her a list of books to get from the library since he couldn't go himself leaving barely any room for the books she wanted. Now all she had to do was buy Worick's cigarette's from Granny Joel's shop, but that wouldn't take long enough, it was a Friday meaning she was barred from the apartment until evening, after being chased out of Theo's just after lunch she had grown bored of the library in a couple of hours. Wandering through the back streets of the city was all that she could think of to do.

She was contemplating finding a good rooftop to sunbathe on while she read when a small bang echoed through the air, pulling out her earphones Emma strained her ears, a flurry of small bangs soon followed the first. Turning on her heel she sprinted down an alleyway to her left towards the gunfire though every rational thought in her brain screamed at her to carry on and ignore it but it wasn't in her to run away from trouble. Nearing the source of the gunfire she skidded to a stop, peering around the corner she saw two groups engaged in a fierce gun battle, a young woman cradled a toddler in her arms as she crouched behind a large dustbin. The men in suits were obviously better equipped as well as being better dressed, the group they were firing at quickly fell one by one barely able to fire off a single shot, Emma jerked back from the wall as a bullet ricocheted off of it.

Suddenly silence descended over the area, leaning out slightly while making sure she was still hidden Emma saw that the men in suits were the ones left standing, a young man among them walked toward where the young woman and child were hiding. As he walked through the corpses a bloodied hand reached out and grabbed his ankle, feebly trying to stop him he raised his head his face a picture of rage and defiance. The young man barely turned his head, looking at the man through his white blond fringe before leaving a bullet in his head, turning back to the woman and her child a sadness crept into his eyes, nevertheless he levelled his handgun at them, the larger submachine gun hanging at his side. The woman whimpered softly as she tried to console the wailing toddler, Emma's heart wrenched apart at the scene in front of her.

The man placed his finger on the trigger, the woman turned away from him in an effort to shield the child, as Emma's legs began to propel her forward of their own accord the scene in front of her played out in slow motion she half drew her sword from the scabbard skidding to a stop in between the woman and the man with the gun, she was oblivious to the shouts of his associates as they realised she was there. The blast of the gunshot was near deafening from point blank range, the bullet bounced off her blade grazing the shooter's shoulder blood seeping through the new hole in his suit. The amber eye not covered by his fringe stared at her in amazement, truth be told Emma was amazed she had made it in time but she didn't let it show on her face, not turning to look at the cowering woman behind her she said firmly "Run now, don't look back." The woman just stared up at her in amazement, sensing no movement behind her Emma repeated herself more firmly, "Go now!" the woman finally began to move hugging her child closer to her as she ran. Emma shifted her position keeping herself between the half a dozen or so men and their weapons and the fleeing woman sparing only a fleeting glance behind her to ensure no one was coming from behind and closing off the woman's escape.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief before turning her attention to the problem at hand, half a dozen firearms were now pointed in her direction, her brain leapt into overdrive the adrenaline seeping into her veins. 'There's no way I can run,' two of the men had already slipped off into alleyways, she bore no doubt that they would be coming around to block her off in a few minutes, the buildings either side looked to have sturdy doors and if they were locked she'd probably be shot before making her next move. 'Nothing for it,' gritting her teeth she rushed the blond man who was still in front of her, letting her sword slide back into the sheath she pushed it up against his gun so the muzzle was pointing to the sky. He quickly regained his composure swinging the submachine gun in his other hand round like a club aiming it for her head blocking it with sword she parried with a right hook, staggering back he caught her fist, Emma followed it by driving her heel into his gut. Leaning her weight into the kick the man staggered back into a wall dazed the gun slipped from his hand, Emma noticed the chain around his neck running beneath his tie, 'Is he a Twilight?' she barely gave the thought a second, knowing that the others surrounding her would soon burst into action seeing their fallen comrade.

"Delico!" shouted the other young looking member of the gangsters, he ran towards her letting off a couple of shots, Emma dove to the right into a doorway, bullets hitting the ground where she had been standing. Silence descended over the alley, both Emma and the men waiting for the other to make the first move, dropping her bag and steeling her nerve she burst from her meagre cover jumping on to the dumpster she launched herself into the air, bouncing off the opposite wall she landed behind the men, managing to dodge bullets mid-air in a feat of almost inhuman agility. In truth she had been watching Nic a lot over the past few weeks after seeing him balance speed and strength almost perfectly in his fighting style and had snuck out more than a few times at night to polish her skills as well as get used to the city. Emma moved fluidly knocking out the first two before they even had time to turn around, the third attempted to raise his gun but she smashed the hilt of her sword into his face before he could put a finger on the trigger. Blood gushed from his nose as he swore in pain, quickly reversing her grip she swung the scabbard at the side of his head, his eyes rolled back into his head and he crumpled to the ground.

The man she assumed was a Twilight was now back on his feet barely winded, there were four men left standing now, him, the one who had called him Delico and the two who had previously tried to run around and cut her off. 'I could probably run for it now, this Delico guy isn't as fast as Nic,' as she tensed her muscles to run when Delico suddenly charged at her, his fellows spreading out behind him ready to provide cover, taken aback Emma slipped slightly as she stepped into a puddle of blood, he swung the larger gun down at her. Cursing under her breath Emma parried it with her sword, dropping the handgun he used both hands to push her round into the path of the others waiting for an opening. Leaning towards the side of his wounded arm she spun behind him blocking the shots of the others, ending up near the dumpster she released the brakes, grunting with the effort she shoved it down the alley blocking off the blond man from his allies.

"Delico! Hang in there backups on the way!"

Delico wiped the sweat from his brow, left arm hanging loosely by his side "I'll have this finished by the time the boss gets here Yang! She's too strong for you so back off for now." Using the momentary distraction Emma leaned against the wall catching her breath, Delico studied her carefully the girl in front of him was barely a head shorter her slight frame not betraying the strength she exhibited, 'She must be one of us,' they stared each other down both taking advantage of the break. "Why did you interfere? This is Family business."

Emma spat to the side clearing her mouth, "I wasn't going to stand around and watch an innocent child be murdered!" Her eyes blazed with conviction.

Delico's lips pressed into a thin line, "Better off dead than an orphan!"

"That's not for you to decide!" she retorted, hands trembling with rage.

"I was just doing my job, that child's father was running a drug empire, I was not going to let that boy grow up to become a threat to the boss," his voice returned to its cold emotionless tone. "I didn't think he was rich enough to hire someone as powerful as you seem to be though, I'm sure you could work for us if you wanted, otherwise..."

Emma snorted at his suggestion, "I'd never work with anyone who'd kill a child, besides no one hired me I was just passing through." Breathing evenly, she pushed herself off of the wall fully drawing her sword for the first time dropping the sheath at her side cautiously stepping over one of the bodies that littered the alley, "would it have been different if the kid was a girl, would your boss not see a girl as a threat?" She barely finished the sentence as she rushed him, swinging the sword overhead she aimed the slash directly at him, Delico met the strike with the submachine gun the blade bit into the metal of the gun but stopped short of cleaving it in two.

The pure strength of the strike reminded Delico of Nicolas, the only other twilight he had known to carry a sword although the girl far from matched Nicolas in destructive power she fought with similar ferociousness. While Nicolas fought with reckless abandon exuding a demonic aura this girl's eyes were angry but held no hint of blood lust, she had only knocked out the other men but they were all still breathing. Throwing the gun to the side he tried to wrench the sword from her grasp, it flew harmlessly to the side still embedded in the gun, Emma had let it go purposefully letting loose an uppercut directed at Delico's chin throwing his head back he only caught a glancing blow. Stumbling away he wiped the blood away from his lip, his discarded handgun lay too far away, raising his fists he took a fighting stance, leading off his uninjured arm he threw a few punches toward her Emma dodged easily anticipating his movements.

She sighed tired at how long this had dragged itself out, this was not the afternoon she had imagined. Side stepping the next punch Emma grabbed the front of his shirt, pushing back against his knee with her own she slammed him into the ground. Seeing stars Delico's head fell to the side, he reached out to a handgun nearby a foot pinned down his wrist Emma then kicked the gun out of reach, slowly backing away she reached down pulling her sword free from the ruined submachine gun. Approaching Delico cautiously she stood over him the point of the blade levelled at his chest, "If I hear that you've gone after that kid and his mother again I won't be happy."

Delico grabbed the blade with his bare hand pulling it back towards his throat, "Why not just end me now?" He added with a smirk, "too scared to finish someone off."

She eyed him with a sad look, the dog tags around his neck had fallen into the open, D/0, "It would just mean another corpse in this alley today, there's no point in meaningless bloodshed." Pulling her blade from his hand the cuts on his hand lengthened, blood dripping onto his suit.

Delico laughed his gaze flitting behind her, "It might not be my corpse littering the street today." A smirk spread across his face, his hair falling back revealing his mismatched eyes, while the right was amber the left shone a dull blue the same colour as the sky.

A sense of uneasiness crept up her spine, whipping around she raised her sword in front of her reinforcing the flat of the blade with her right hand. The clang of metal on metal rang throughout the alleyway, the force of the blow brought her to her knees but she held the other sword at bay, arms quivering under the strain, daring to look up she breathed a sigh of relief but kept her arms rigid. "Nic!" she shouted half in joy, half sternly to snap him out of the zone he entered while fighting, his looming figure blocked out the light from the sun but the glare on his face was plain to see.

'The HELL is she doing here,' if he hadn't recognised her when he did he could have killed her outright, even so he'd still put enough force in the strike to overpower her.

Feeling the weight of his sword lift from hers Emma sat back on her haunches, the strength leaving her arms she almost dropped her sword, "That was close..."

"Nicolas, what are you doing?" Delico demanded hauling himself into a sitting position, Nic grunted as Yang ran up from behind him glancing cautiously at the girl kneeling on the ground he proceeded to help the blond twilight stand.

"Oww," a dull ache was growing on the side of her knee bringing her hand away from it she saw her palm was slick with fresh blood, "but when?" Looking back at Delico behind her she could see he was unarmed, "Hey!" she squealed as Nic hauled her upright holding her by the collar of her jacket, she hopped slightly on her good leg, picking up her sword for her Nic forced her forward. From a distance she could see three men that appeared older than the others she had seen that day, the unconscious members of their group already being taken care of, while more men appeared to clear the bodies of the men who had been in the initial confrontation. Two of them hung back, one had a cigar hanging from his mouth lazily surveying the scene, twirling a revolver around in his hands, 'Him? But I should've heard...when I clashed swords with Nic it would have been loud enough to cover a gunshot.' Emma tried not to limp as she was half carried half dragged towards the older men, but she was unsuccessfully in freeing herself from Nic's strong grasp.

"Well, well Nicolas this isn't like you," the older of the two men tapped his cigar to shake off the excess ash, avoiding getting any on his white suit, the revolver still held lightly in his palm. His face was lined with age but his eyes still held a playful youthfulness despite the greying brown hair on his head. Between the style of suit and the ring on the finger of his right hand Emma could tell he was rather well off and must have been important to have been able to have Nic come running on a moment's notice.

Nic bowed deeply towards the man, his hand at the back of her neck forcing Emma's head down as well, he squeezed tighter as she began to protest loudly her hands struggling to pry his off own. "My apologies sir, I didn't realise it was this one giving you so much trouble, she lives with us. I'd appreciate if you let her off easily."

Finally wriggling free of Nic's grasp Emma straightened up giving him a shove to get his attention, "Oi! This isn't my fault I don't need you to get me out of this." His hand shot out and clamped around her upper arm, the sudden pain shut her up but her lips remained set with determination.

"Haha what an interesting girl you have their Nicolas, I must say when Worick described the girl you had taken in this wasn't what I was expecting," the older man studied her carefully, Nic cleared his throat then shook his head and held up two fingers, motioning towards her. "Well aren't you boys popular, I doubt it's that dirty man whore that is drawing them in," Emma blushed slightly avoiding his eyes, "since no one was seriously injured I guess we can let this slide, it's nice to see my boys finding a good woman or two." Her face now blazed with embarrassment, Emma squirmed under his direct gaze. A mischievous grin spread across the man's face, he held his hand out towards her, "Nice to meet you young lady, I'm Daniel Monroe."


	2. The Monroe Estate

"Nice to meet you young lady, I'm Daniel Monroe."

Emma confidently shook the hand proffered to her keeping her grip strong, "I've heard a lot about you ... sir," Nic nodded slightly in approval as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. She bubbled with nervous energy, standing before one of the pillars of Ergastulum was overwhelming, from what she'd heard Daniel Monroe was one of the key figures in freeing Twilights from slavery and ensuring their safety in the city.

"Now what possessed you to get in my poor boy Delico's way? Though I must say I'm surprised you're still alive," Mr. Monroe smiled charmingly at her enjoying the scene before him now that any danger had passed.

Emma chewed her lip thoughtfully trying to decide how to answer the question she felt a twinge of pain as Nic squeezed her arm, telling her to hurry up and answer. "I wasn't going to stand by and see a child hurt," she stared resolutely back at the old man before her the belief in her actions unwavering. Stealing a glance at Nic she saw the tension in his face, it was clear he respected Mr. Monroe a great deal, but he seemed a little stiff as if he was worried about something, Emma wriggled slightly trying to escape his grasp, his hand gently tightened around her arm pulling her slightly closer to him. Turning her attention back to Mr. Monroe adding, "Besides it wasn't that difficult, maybe your men should work out more."

Mr. Monroe laughed heartily, Nic's eyes blazed with fury clouting the girl round the head Emma rubbed at the spot with her free hand sticking her bottom lip out petulantly, "Nicolas its fine leave her be, she might be right she did a real number on some of them. Yang make sure Delico sees Theo this time." He called out before letting the blond mustached man standing nearby take over giving out orders.

"Sir, I'm fine," Delico replied leaning on Yang slightly.

Daniel rolled his eyes theatrically towards them, "What good to me is a damaged shield? Get fixed up properly." Yang dragged the protesting Delico away, he shot one last glare at her checking that Mr. Monroe and Nic weren't looking she quickly stuck her tongue out at him. "Forgive me but I haven't asked your name yet miss," despite wishing the ground would swallow her up at that very minute Emma stayed standing straight.

"Emma," she replied hesitantly.

"Well then Emma why don't you and Nicolas come back to my place for a spell? Before Inspector Adkins or anyone else less pleasant shows up," sensing that it wasn't really a request Emma looked up at Nic for reassurance, he nodded slightly.

Then one of the slightly older men that had appeared with Mr. Monroe came up to them carrying Emma's backpack, he held it out to her, "I believe this is yours," nodding she reached out to take the bag from him but before she could Nic grabbed it with the hand that wasn't holding her. His eyebrows arched in surprise at Nic's gesture, but he just turned around and walked back off, his brown tousled hair swaying slightly in the wind.

Daniel stared at his former subordinate with interest, it was unusual to see Nic be considerate towards others, "Miles bring the car round."

"Yes sir," the blond man walked away round the corner talking into his cell phone.

Feeling the pressure of Nic's fingers leave her arm Emma shifted all of her weight to her good leg to prevent falling over, Nic rooted around in her bag before pulling out some bandages. Kneeling in front of her he gently held her ankle in place while he rolled up the leg of her jeans, a small noise of pain escaped her as he pulled the fabric away from the wound where the blood was already drying. Emma grabbed onto his shoulder to keep her balance, she tried to pull away as he began to put the bandages around her knee, but he held her leg firmly in place quickly tying the bandage in place, standing up he noticed the kid was still holding on to him. A wave of fatigue passed through her, hiding behind Nic she pressed her face into his shoulder, breathing through the burning pain in her knee sighing Nic let her rest against him until a sleek black car pulled around.

Nic's ears burned slightly as he saw Mr. Monroe wink at him, her fingers loosened their grip on his shirt allowing him to pull away he guided the girl to the car making her sit by the window while he took the other window seat keeping Mr. Monroe protected in the middle. Emma fidgeted in her seat, there weren't many cars going around in Ergastulum especially ones as fancy as this, leaning her head against the window she watched as the city rushed by. "So, Emma how did you meet Nicolas?" Mr. Monroe asked her his curiosity obvious.

"Oh I just was helping out Nina from Dr Theo's and he happened to walk by," she answered nonchalantly, "Worick only let me stay as a favour to Nina."

Mr Monroe chuckled, "Really now? Normally Worick has no problem helping out a pretty young girl in need, I'm surprised Nicolas wasn't the one trying to kick you out."

Nicolas watched the exchange impassively, the girl shrugged slightly before turning her attention back to the window, 'It isn't like her to be this shy.' Emma was just as outspoken to Worick as she had been when she met Theo, even after a blow to the head she looked Chad straight in the eyes, 'I wonder why Mr. Monroe has her so quiet,' the worry nagged at him as she continued to stare out the window.

She let out a low whistle as the Monroe estate came into view; the mansion was the biggest building she had seen in Ergastulum, the grass of the lawn a lush green. The car pulled up in front of the iron gates, the walls surrounding the grounds reaching up at least ten feet, Miles rolled down the front window most of the way to greet the two guards as they saw the driver of the car they hurried away to open the gates. Emma rubbed her palms on her trousers trying to soothe the itching, chewing her lip she studied the grounds quickly as the car slowly approached the mansion trying to memorise the layout, there were more people than she expected walking around the estate all of them wearing black suits and carrying at least a handgun. 'Maybe this is where Nic gets his dress sense from,' the thought drew a tense smile from her in the unfamiliar surroundings.

Nic glanced at the tense coil of a girl at the other side of the car, the smallest touch would probably make her jump, he saw her eyes dart about as she looked at the grounds outside, 'Got to admit the kid has a good head on her shoulders,' he admired her ability to keep calm and analyse her surroundings. The car pulled to a stop outside the main doors, Nic stepped out first deferentially holding the door open for Mr. Monroe then going around to the other side he waited for Emma to exit the car.

Leaning on the car door for support she hopped out, Nic held out her sword feeling the familiar weight in her hand again some of the tension left her buckling it back to her belt she saw he was still carrying her backpack sighing Emma turned away to start following Mr. Monroe and Miles into the main compound. The hand on her shoulder stopped her limping more than a step or two turning around she saw Nic had a glint of surprise in his eyes as if he didn't know himself why he stopped her, "What?" accompanied with raising her eyebrows it came out sounding more irritated than she had meant it too. Flinching at the tone of voice she used she stood in front of Nic barely looking him in the eye, he tilted up her chin with a finger then he signed a single word to her: Safe.

Emma nodded but cast her gaze down towards her shoes still looking uncomfortable, sighing Nic gave her a light push towards the door where Miles was standing impatiently. The house was surprisingly plain, well at least the corridors were all the doors were shut preventing her from seeing inside the rooms. Since her leg was technically still bleeding it didn't look out of place for her to walk more slowly than normal giving her a chance to keep her mental map of the place together. Emma stalled slightly seeing the double doors in the middle of the corridor even though she was too far away to test it from the way it created an impression in the carpet she guessed they were at least steel enforced. "Ouch!" she rubbed at the back of her head where Nic had bonked her with the hilt of his sword, "Quit it," he mouthed urging her to catch up to Miles in front. He could see straight through her exaggerating the injury honestly disappointed that his earlier reassurance hadn't done much for her, keeping an eye on her to make sure she didn't actually start limping too badly he nodded greetings to the family members that remembered him. Many of the younger family members stared at him in awe Nicolas was a well-known figure in the city and everyone knew he was Danny's twilight in a pinch, a few curious looks were thrown Emma's way but most of the interest was centered on Nic, it wasn't lost on her, the striking figure he cut more than a few people stared their way when they walked down the street. 'Imagine if he could walk down the main roads everyone would stop and look at him.'

By the time they reached Danny's office Mile's was waiting for them holding the door open, Danny was sat behind the large wooden desk lounging back in his chair. Hesitating on the threshold Emma steeled her nerves and moved forward before Nic decided to give her a less than gentle push, the room smelled of smoke and cologne the scent of old books masked, she stopped a couple of feet back from the desk. Her nose itched as Mr. Monroe let out a puff of smoke from the cigar in his mouth, "Well I guess you're wondering why I bothered dragging you all the way back here?"

Emma shrugged, "You're a big name in the city if you were just standing around outside then someone might decide to try and off you or cause some trouble." Nic glared at her for speaking so brazenly, but couldn't help feel slightly relieved that she was back to normal, she sunk her hands into her pockets to stop her fidgeting being noticed.

"Very sharp for such a little thing," her eyebrows twitched in anger at the word little but she let it go, getting the sense that he was testing her limits, "I also wanted to talk to you about a few things, it's rare for someone to even come close to dodging one of my bullets and that's when they are aware they are being shot at. I'm not called Gunslinger Danny for nothing, so how are you still standing when I aimed to shatter your kneecap?"

Emma rubbed her jaw thoughtfully pondering the question, "I just moved on instinct I probably shifted my weight just enough to make sure Nic didn't kill me and it took me out of the bullet's path, so it just grazed me."

Mr. Monroe closed his eyes to take another long drag on his cigar, "I guess what I should have asked was how you moved quickly enough, if you're strong enough to beat Delico I would guess you weren't a normal." His blue eyes sparkled with interest, she felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Well I'm not from around here," she drew the chain around her neck above her collar to reveal a small gem necklace as opposed to the tags he had been half expecting, "maybe we're just built better where I come from." Emma smirked slightly, "If you want to send a few more of your goons my way as a test then I'll gladly kick their sorry behinds into shape for you," putting all her false confidence into her voice she watched the old man's reaction, he just smiled at her as if he wasn't surprised.

"There are rumours of those who are naturally as strong as Twilights, I guess I shouldn't judge a book by its cover," a knock at the study door interrupted him, "come in."

The man with tousled brown hair that took charge in the alley earlier walked in, "Everything has been taken care of boss, no one was too seriously injured they'll be back at work tomorrow."

"Excellent work Diego, could you bring some chairs for our guests?"

"I'm fine," Emma interjected quickly shifting uncomfortably as blood began to seep through the bandage on her leg, Mr. Monroe raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing.

Seeing her grimace Nic glanced over his shoulder at Diego and held up one finger so that Emma couldn't see, 'always playing the tough guy,' he scoffed turning his attention back to Mr. Monroe. "So what is a girl like you doing hanging around the handymen? I'm sure you could find a lot of better offers for work, you wouldn't even need to stay in the city."

"I don't work for the handymen," Emma replied a little too quickly, "besides I'm not going to be in Ergastulum forever it's just that right now it feels like the place to be." An awkward silence filled the room when it almost became uncomfortable Diego walked back in with a chair setting it just behind her, she sat down heavily her knee throbbing after standing for so long she shivered as she felt a trickle of blood roll down her leg.

Daniel tapped the ash off the end of his cigar, "Well if the boys don't know a good thing when they see one why don't you come work for me?" his lip curled upwards as he saw the girl, Miles and Nicolas all stiffen up at his suggestion.

"But sir, she's..." Miles interrupted trailing off vaguely.

Emma tipped her head back over the chair, so she was looking at Miles upside down, she smirked at the view of his moustache from this angle, "Competent?" she suggested.

"A child." Miles said flatly regaining his tongue.

"She's only six years younger than Delico," Nic interjected, Miles cringed slightly at the intensity of the deaf man's gaze, as well as the sound of his voice.

Daniel watched the little exchange amused by the reactions, "It's been a while since a woman worked for the Family plus some young blood might bring a change of pace, besides I could send her places that I couldn't send Delico." Miles clearly wasn't happy at what he had to say but if the boss thought the girl could be of use then he wouldn't argue, "I wouldn't be against you bringing Nicolas along either we've missed him, although the man whore can do what he likes."

'What the hell is he doing?' Nicolas wondered, he watched Emma carefully, but her face was a calm mask it was times like this he wished she would remain as easy to read as she usually was. Emma looked over at one of the walls, the pin board was full of pictures of the Monroe family dressed in suits, Miles, Diego, Delico, Yang all featured in the pictures, but one drew her attention more than the others. A noticeably younger Mr. Monroe stood with his arms around two young adults dressed in trademark suits, the blond's serious expression so different to the one Emma knew him to usually wear, Worick's hair was also a lot shorter clearing his shoulders. The Nic in the photo had the same disinterested look as he usually did, he hadn't aged a day, the only difference between now and the Nic in the picture was probably the number of scars lurking beneath his suit. "We could look after you, I look after all of my family even when they decide to fly the nest," Emma stared right back at Mr. Monroe unflinchingly, his eyes seemed kind and fatherly, but she could sense a steeliness behind them.

The nagging sense of familiarity finally clicked into place, 'Worick. That's it, it's like there's something he's hiding, I don't trust him.' Feeling more at ease now that she had figured him out she gave her firm answer, "Thank you for the offer Mr. Monroe but I don't work for anyone, and Nicolas can decide on his own what to do with his life."

Mr. Monroe turned his gaze expectantly towards Nicolas as if he could change her mind, Nic bowed deeply, "I'm sorry, I prefer the freedom of my current work."

Sighing he stubbed the cigar out in the ashtray, "Well the offer remains open should either of you want it, though I was wondering if the both of you could help me out with a favour just this once," both Emma and Nicolas stared back silently she at least unwilling to commit to the task until she heard what would be involved. "All I need you to do is go and retrieve some files for me and a couple of boxes, they might just happen to not belong me at this moment in time."

Emma tried to figure out what the old man was thinking, "I'll do it, Mr. Monroe," Nicolas' deep voice filled the room, she sat up slightly straighter in surprise.

"Sorry but I have to decline."

Mr. Monroe raised his eyebrows in mock shock, "That's a damn shame I think breaking and entering could be your speciality as well," his blue eyes twinkled with light as he tried to provoke her.

"If it would benefit other people then I'd maybe do it but this sounds like it's just to benefit you and yours, that or its just about making more money," her voice was flat and expressionless more a statement of opinion than insult.

Nicolas cuffed her around the head, "Watch your mouth!" but neither Miles or Mr. Monroe made to admonish her, 'I don't care if she's right she still can't say that to his face.'

"I had a feeling you might say that, it's a shame but it can't be helped sorry to have taken so much of your time," Mr. Monroe smiled kindly at her.

Emma leaned as little as possible on the chair for support, "It was a pleasure to put a face to the name Mr. Monroe, I hope you don't hold it against me," she shook his hand again.

"Nicolas I'll send Delico with the details, take him with you if you would." Nic bowed his head deeply and turned towards the door, Emma followed him out of the door, they received more stares as they walked back through the compound reaching the main exit they found Delico and Yang just returning. Delico glared at her, Emma stuck out her tongue in reply catching her Nic dragged her away by the arm, she tripped over her feet trying to keep up with him.

Once they were safely out of earshot Nic slammed his hand against the wall stopping her in her tracks, "Idiot!" he let loose the anger he had been holding back while they were at the compound, "you can't talk to Mr. Monroe like that. Show a little respect!" Emma blinked in surprise a few times, it was rare for Nic to show this much emotion, she could tell Mr. Monroe meant a lot to him.

"I'll show him respect once I've seen that he deserves it," she kept her voice calm but firm staring into the dark onyx eyes in front of her, "I've heard about what he did for all the twilights in the city and I'm glad he supported you and Worick when you were younger but I'll build my opinions on what I see with my own eyes."

Nic took a few deep breaths to calm himself then picked her up putting her over his shoulder, "Hey put me down!" Emma pounded his back with her fists good leg flailing, deaf to her protests he walked quickly escaping into the back alleys picking the quickest route back to District 7. After a few minutes she quit resisting but shifted slightly so Nic's shoulder wasn't digging into her solar plexus, her face pressed into Nic's back she breathed in his warm scent distracting herself from the pain in her knee blood freely flowing through the bandage Nic had tied earlier. They continued back to the apartment in silence, Emma tightly grasping his jacket is case she fell or less likely him dropping her, "Do you have to do it?" she whispered into his back, the unheard question elicited no response sighing Emma couldn't help the small knot of worry growing in her stomach.


	3. Decision

Emma looked up over the chimney she was hiding behind, two figures exited from the Handymen's building, the white blond man only slightly taller than his dark-haired companion, she stared forlornly at them as they started walking off. Sensing her gaze Nicolas turned round raising his hand in farewell, Emma ducked behind the chimney so she was fully hidden before Delico spotted her, 'He's amazing,' the jealous thought passed through her mind she still hadn't been able to sneak up on Nic once yet despite the fact that his deafness should have been to her advantage. It had been over a week since her encounter with Delico and the rest of the Monroe family, she absentmindedly rubbed at the last few scabs on her knee from where a bullet grazed her. Whatever the job was that Mr. Monroe had sent the two of them on she didn't like it, she had barely spoken to Nic over the past couple of days, his loyalty and willingness to accept a request from Monroe bothered her, climbing down from the roof she set out in the opposite direction that Nic and Delico had taken waving to Alex at the window as she went by.

The sun shone down weakly but the air had been growing colder over the past few weeks and dark clouds lingered on the horizon, she wandered aimlessly around town avoiding the most troublesome areas. Emma hesitated as she stepped out onto the main street since Nic had to stick to the side streets and alleys she hadn't used them very much either plus it meant she had to leave her sword behind, although he often lurked by the entrance to the alley and directed her and Alex when they went shopping at the market as to what produce to buy. The market bustled with the early afternoon sun encouraging customers to leave their usually business or warm houses, 'The fridge looked a little bare we should probably stock up,' Emma perused the stalls managing to only buy vegetables she liked since no one else was there to complain, thinking it was about time to head back she reluctantly turned her feet homeward.

"Hey kid!" Emma instinctively turned around although they were a lot of actual kids running around the busy marketplace, her shoulders drooped in dismay as she saw Inspector Adkins walking towards her, Cody protesting from the squad car a few feet away. "Why don't we grab a cup of coffee, my treat?"

"I'm fine," she replied, trying to slip away.

Inspector Adkins placed a hand on her shoulder, while she could get away if she wanted to Emma just didn't have the motivation to run from the inspector, it wasn't as if she had done anything arrest worthy, "Cody I'm taking a break."

"We just took our break Chad, come on," the younger man leaned out of the window trying to bring the inspector back in line, Chad just smirked as he lit a cigarette and guided the girl at his side to a nearby cafe.

They sat down in a secluded corner of the busy cafe away from the cheerful chatter of the regular customers, Chad let out a puff of smoke as he watched the Handymen's stray, Emma cleared her throat and pointed to the no smoking sign stuck to the window. "Damn it! Can't a man be left to smoke in peace nowadays?" a small smile crept across her face as the Inspector hurriedly put out his cigarette the world continued to pass by as they waited for their drinks to arrive. The waitress placed two mugs on the table barely saying a word before she had to run off to deal with another grumbling customer, Emma dipped a marshmallow into the mountain of cream on top of her hot chocolate waiting for the inspector to speak. "So, you didn't go with him?" Emma shrugged she didn't feel the need to respond, "it takes quite a bit of balls to turn down an offer from Monroe like you did, it could cause you and the Handymen a fair bit of trouble."

"I'm not Nicolas' minder, he can do what he wants and so can I, besides what's the law worth if its officers don't even stop criminal activity they know is going on?" irritated she bit back rather snappily, the knot of worry had been growing in her stomach since Nic had left but she didn't want to let the inspector know that.

Chad sighed wearily, "Look kid this city is built on the fine balance of the Four Families working together, we keep an eye on them to make sure things don't get out of hand but honestly there isn't much we can do. All the police can take care of is any crime that isn't overly connected to them."

"So what you're saying is you just ignore what they do as long as it doesn't interfere with the general public, and then you let them use you to clean up anything that they can't be seen to handle. Oh, wait no you all get Nic and Worick to do the real dirty work!" Emma seethed with anger as she fought to keep her voice down, "well I don't work for anyone, and I'm not going to be one of those people that says how high when you all say jump, if Nicolas wants to please Monroe let him but it has nothing to do with me." She stared out the window as she tried to hide the angry tears she blinked away from Chad.

He sipped at the steaming coffee, this kid was far more obstinate than Nic was and that was an achievement, "I'm not telling you this to upset you, but do you even know what Monroe sent them to do?" Emma chewed her lip before slowly shaking her head, taking a deep breath he continued, "they're going to steal guns direct from Uranos Corsica's supplier."

Emma choked on the mouthful of hot chocolate her eyes wide in horror, swallowing down the coughing fit she whispered, "For those two that's suicide! They'll be slaughtered on sight if they're caught and war would break out between Monroe and Corsica what the hell is the old man thinking? Inspector Adkins you have to stop them!"

Inspector Adkins slowly placed his coffee back on the table, "You can just call me Chad you know, and I can't if I shut down that supplier then it'll be seen that the police are acting on Monroe authority, I'll never get approval for that."

"So, what we just sit and do nothing while Nic and Delico get themselves killed?" Emma demanded hands slamming on the table drawing a few looks their way.

"I didn't say they would get caught, and I only said I couldn't do anything to help them," Chad sipped at the coffee, a furrow appearing between his brows.

Emma collapsed back into her chair that she'd half stood up from before, "What your saying is that I can go help them right? I'm not someone that would be missed if I disappeared."

Ignoring that last statement he took an envelope from inside his jacket Chad slid it across the table towards her, "They should be at this address."

Emma memorised the address on the envelope but didn't touch it as she stood up, she paused as she left the booth, "You can tell Mr. Monroe where to shove it," she whispered bitterly as she exited the cafe leaving the half-finished hot chocolate and her shopping forgotten on the table. As soon as she reached a side street she began sprinting, Chad sat in the cafe until she was long out of sight then he slowly got up leaving some money on the table, making his way back to Cody he stopped on a corner to light a cigarette determined to smoke this one down to the filter.

Reaching into his pocket he threw the still sealed envelope back into the street, "I won't do that again Danny, you pushed the kid too far." He leaned into the wall unsurprised when a voice appeared just behind his shoulder.

"Now Chad I never asked you to do anything illegal right? I must say though I'm surprised she didn't take the money just to spite me, it looks like the little miss has some integrity." Daniel Monroe slipped the envelope into his suit looking in the direction the girl had run off in amusement.

Chad snorted smoke as the cigarette hung pursed between his lips, "She has more integrity than this entire city put together, you better hope for your sake she comes back alright otherwise I don't think Nicolas would forgive you."

Danny chuckled, "Hmm he does seem rather invested in her doesn't he, I wonder what it is about her."

Chad shrugged, "Well I need to go, your stunt means that I now have to drop off the shopping at the Handymen's."


	4. The Plan

Emma burst through the door to the abandoned warehouse dripping wet, it had taken her longer than she'd thought to get there, plus a good half hour of that was of being lost, she shivered as a small puddle formed around her feet. A rush of footsteps came to meet her Delico appeared across the room gun raised, Nicolas was barely a few seconds behind him the brief look of surprise quickly gave way to his usual brusqueness. "What are you doing here?" Delico asked wearily slowly lowering the gun, Nicolas moved past him pulling the girl fully across the threshold and slammed the door behind her.

She stood there catching her breath, she hadn't actually thought of what she might say when she got there, "I just thought you two could use a hand is all," it sounded pathetic and Emma knew it but she couldn't think of much else to say, "so what half-baked plan have you two come up with?"

Turning away she pouted avoiding Nic's eyes, 'Someone must have changed her mind, but how?' he grunted in exasperation as he pulled her further away from the doorway and deeper into the building, he let go once they reached the room they were using as a base leaving her next to the heater. It barely radiated any warmth but the nonetheless Emma stripped off her jacket shaking off most of the water and placed her frozen hands directly on the lukewarm metal, Nic started to sign rapidly at her she waved her hand at him to slow down, "I don't understand a word your signing."

Nic drew a hand across his face trying to compose himself, he knew she'd been trying to learn sign, but it wasn't as if he could expect her to be a master at it that quickly, " _Dry off_." Emma slipped off her shoes and laid her socks over the radiator, rubbing some warmth into her arms she bounced slightly on her toes, the floor was hard beneath her feet she could feel the dirt sticking to the soles already, seeing her attempts to get warm he draped his jacket over her shoulders.

"Again, what are you doing here? We don't need your help," Delico glared at her, his distaste clear, the girl stood silently wrapped in Nic's jacket, Nic only shrugged at him, he had no idea what was going on either. "I don't need some kid coming in and ballsing this up," rolling her eyes at him Emma sank down to sit next to the heater, she began to rub some life back into her toes.

"Leave her alone," Nic spoke up finally, "she won't screw up."

The younger man turned away dissatisfied taking up a lookout position by the window, scanning the streets below he couldn't see anyone watching the building or attempting to approach it, 'hmph, I guess she's smart enough to not get followed,' sighing he came away from the window and kneeled in front of the girl. Taking out a map from his pockets he unfolded it and laid it out between them, it held the floor plans for the building across the street that they were going to target. "The guns are in this room back here past a number of guards and security cameras, but it shouldn't be too difficult to pass by them, the biggest issue is that the room only has the one exit and no windows it could be easy to get trapped in there," Emma stiffened when he mentioned the guns but refrained from saying anything. "One of us can be the lookout while the other two go in and grab the weapons," Delico quickly outlined the plan, it was simple but effective, "we'll strike a little before dawn, their guard should be down at that time."

Emma shrugged "Fine, I'll be the lookout then," she was still on pins and needles just being there, it didn't feel right she glanced at Nic he was studying the floor plans intently, remembering what Chad had told her she brushed the nagging feeling aside her resolve strengthening 'I have to make sure that he comes home okay.'

Delico looked at her closely still puzzled by her change of heart "We might as well get some sleep there are a few hours left before we have to move. I'll keep watch," he walked away back towards the window turning his back to the other two.

She made to take off Nic's jacket, but he stopped her tugging it back over her shoulders, "Ow!" she cried as he flicked her in the forehead, sticking her tongue out at him she turned away to go and lie down in the corner of the room. Nic watched her go she was still soaked to the bone his jacket doing little to take away the chill, he sighed honestly wishing she hadn't shown up 'the kid is such a hassle, too unpredictable, this is why women are a pain in the neck.' He lay down on the floor using his arms to cushion his head, closing his eyes he feigned sleep just so Delico wouldn't bother him for a while.

Starting awake Emma lay staring up at the ceiling taking a few deep breaths to chase away an already forgotten dream. She turned over struggling to get comfy on the cold hard ground, eyes adjusting to the growing darkness she could make out Nic's silhouette she must have moved a lot in her sleep she was a lot closer to Nic than when she had first laid down. He lay with his back to her his breathing steady, checking to see if Delico was watching Emma scooted closer shivering in her still damp clothes she laid her head on his shoulder. Breathing in his scent she calmed down slightly, carefully trying not to wake him she slipped an arm underneath his broad back. Clasping her hands in front of his chest Emma snuggled in closely to him, feeling him breath against her was oddly soothing. Despite the weight on one of her arms her eyelids soon fluttered closed as she drifted off as his warmth radiated through her. Nic opened his eyes slightly as he felt a pair of arms encircle him, keeping his breathing steady he remained as still as possible. The thin arms squeezed around his chest gently, Nic stiffened slightly as he felt Emma's chest press against his back, 'I almost forget she's a girl sometimes. What's she thinking? Delico is less than five feet away.' Other than the presence of the younger man he wasn't overly bothered by the girl's actions, he was growing used to her over familiarity. Her breathing slowed as she fell asleep unconsciously nuzzling her cheek into Nic's neck. He shuddered slightly as her warm breath tickled his neck, a small spark of warmth lit up in his chest chasing the feeling away he closed his eyes once more.

Nic's eyes shot open as he felt a tap on his shoulder, Delico crouched a foot or so away his amber eye staring at him expressionlessly, putting a finger to his lips he motioned to Nic to follow him. He made to get up when a pair of arms around him stopped him, letting out a sigh he carefully unclasped her fingers careful not to wake the sleeping girl he grunted as he struggled to separate her hands, 'How does she get stronger when she sleeps?' Finally extricating himself he walked over to the window with Delico moving as quietly as possible, a group of guards were opening the shutters to the building allowing a truck to reverse into it. Squinting in the darkness Nic could see the driver hop out and hand over a clipboard to one of the guards, the guard signed something and handed it back turning to keep watch on the street.

"We have to move now Nicolas, while they're distracted we can just run in and out," Delico insisted he glanced back out at the street there was still a hum of activity around the truck, "it's the perfect opening."

Nic frowned at the younger man's sudden insistence, he always had something to prove, reluctantly he nodded and went to wake Emma up, she murmured in her sleep as he gently nudged her with his foot. Sighing he knelt down and pinched her ear, twisting it between his thumb and forefinger he lifted her head off the ground, her sleeping face distorted as the pain slowly filtered through blearily she opened her eyes pawing at his hand to let her go. Nic smirked slightly as Emma yawned stretching out, catching sight of Delico's expression she straightened up quickly getting to her feet, "So we moving out or what?" she asked automatically in business mode.

Delico nodded tensely, "Just make sure you warn us if anyone starts to move towards the part of the warehouse we're in," she kept quiet, rolling her eyes at the condescension in his voice. He spun on his heel and left them moving towards the roof, Emma looked at Nic for some sort of reassurance, but he just grunted following Delico out of the room. She ran to catch up, a strong wind blew her hair around as she stepped onto the roof Emma shook her hair out, grappling to catch all the stray hairs as she retied it. Nicolas and Delico stood on the edge of the roof preparing to jump down into one of the alleyways across from the target. Nic turned around as she walked up to them he gave her a smirk and stepped off the edge barely making a sound as he landed five stories down.

The blond man stood on the edge dithering about jumping down from the dizzying height when a slight tug on his sleeve pulled him back. "It's a stupid idea to jump down that far, you won't get this done if you break a leg or your back at the very start," Emma stated matter of factly, Delico glared at her with his amber eye, "sorry, just be careful out there and look after Nic for me." Delico's eyes widened in surprise it was the first time she hadn't poured on the sarcasm while talking to him, nodding imperceptibly he began to climb down the buildings drain pipe.


End file.
